The NIAID Division of AIDS and the US Army Medical Research and Material Command formed an Agreement to implement a collaborative HIV/AIDS vaccine research and development program in order to conduct and support basic science, preclinical development, and conduct vaccine clinical trials in developing countries where the HIV/AIDS epidemic is most prevalent. - Design and construct candidate preventive HIV vaccines - Conduct pre-clinical research and development, including the evaluation of candidate vaccines - Pilot lot production - Develop clinical sites and characterize cohorts - Conduct Phase 1-3 human clinical safety, immunogenicity, and efficacy testing - Other clinical and epidemiological research studies that support HIV vaccine development